Crop protection agents are often administered in the form of aqueous systems. Water-based formulations are obtained by dissolving, emulsifying and/or suspending pesticide technical materials in water. The efficient use of aqueous systems with certain crop protection agents, however, may be restricted due to their poor water-solubility. Aqueous systems containing solid pesticide technical materials may be formulated as suspension concentrates or suspoemulsion formulations. However, these formulation types can suffer from a variety of problems such as agglomeration of solid particles, irreversible thickening, serum formation or sedimentation of solids as a hard packed precipitate. In the case of suspoemulsions, the presence of an emulsified oil layer increases the risk of formulation failure due to the intrinsic instability of oil-in-water emulsions. Due to the relatively complex supply chain for crop protection agents, the formulations can be stored for long periods and may be subjected during storage and shipping to extreme temperature variations, high-shear and repetitive vibration patterns which can increase the likelihood of failure.